Unexpected Attention
by Yaoi Lover 969
Summary: Kise gets a call from Kuroko to tell him they are coming over and have invited the rest of the generation of miracles the night starts to go wrong when Akashi arrives an all looks lost but when Aomine stays to help him tidy up he realises not all is lost. AoKis smex :3 other pairings hinted. MidorimaXTakao, KurokoXKagami, AkashiXAtsushi


Kise's POV

I sighed as I sat in my house bored and alone, Kasamatsu-Senpai had just left and I was already bored. It was just because I was alone even with the whole basketball team around me. It was because of the absence of a certain tanned former teammate.

I released a sigh as I looked through my contacts on my phone finding his number my finger lingering over the call button. I jumped as my phone started to vibrate as I got a call. I looked at the name it was Kurokocchi well that was odd he hardly called. I answered the phone "hello Kurokocchi?"

I was surprised when a more gruff voice answered me "Yo Kise we're coming round!"

I tilted my head a little "Kagamicchi…why are you coming over?" I asked confused.

He laughed softly "Kuroko said that he missed you guys so we are coming down to yours we managed to get a couple of the others to come too so expect the doorbell to go a few times."

I frowned a little at the news I mean yeah I'm happy that they were coming round I always liked seeing Kurokocchi but Kagamicchi could have asked instead of telling him. But he didn't complain he knew better than to do that with Kagamicchi. "Okay I'll be waiting…" I heard Kagamicchi grunt before he put the phone down.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang I walked to the door expecting to see Kagamicchi and Kurokocchi but instead standing in front of me was Aominecchi "umm hi…"

He grunted a little not looking at me "…yo…" I stepped aside to let him walk in there was an awkward silence between us as we waited for the others to arrive.

I found myself needing a drink so I stood "umm would Aominecchi like a drink..?" I asked awkwardly. He nodded at me "coffee?" I asked remembering he liked them back in Teikou. Once again he nodded in response.

I sighed softly as I headed to the kitchen I made the two coffees lingering in the kitchen a little bit before returning and handing him his coffee luckily at that moment the doorbell rang again I all but ran to answer it this time when I opened the door I saw Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi to my relief.

They seemed to notice my relief "is Aomine-Kun here?" Kurokocchi asked knowing all too well that I have had a crush on him since our Teikou years. I nodded and he just walked in and easily conversed with him making me a little jealous though I knew nothing would happen between them as Kurokocchi and Kagamicchi were in a relationship. In fact the only two not to have a significant other were me and Aominecchi…even Akashicchi had Atsushicchi…

I closed the door and walked back to the living room watching them converse as I sulked over my cup of coffee. Kurokocchi noticed and tried to get me into the conversation but it was just so awkward that I ended up just going into the kitchen. Kagamicchi walked in after me with his eyebrow raised up. "What's up with you and Aomine?" he asked straight out.

I pouted a little before releasing a sigh "I don't know whats up with him but I've always had a crush on him since we played together in Teikou and I think he knows this and that's why he's like this…" I looked at my feet a little "he must think that I'm a complete loser…"

Kagamicchi frowned a little and patted my head "I'm sure it's not like that if it was im sure he wouldn't bother to come down to your house." I looked up at him with a teary face that said 'do you really think so?' he smiled and nodded with a grin "of course!"

Aomine's POV

I sat in Kise's living room with Kuroko as Kise and Kagami had left to the kitchen. Kuroko stared at me long and hard as if I'd done something wrong. "What?" I asked my voice deep as I stared back at him.

"What's going on with you and Kise-Kun?" he asked me straight out.

I let out a long sigh at this "I don't know it's just awkward. I'm not sure what to say to him and he obviously doesn't know what to say either." He smiled slightly at me pinching my cheeks.

"Baka he's felt strongly about you for so long and you haven't so much as acknowledged it! Of course he's going to be awkward you have to show him that he doesn't need to be and that you like him too!"

I frowned a little at Kuroko's reasoning it's amazing how perceptive he is around people. But I knew he was right and there was no point in arguing with Kuroko. Just as he backed off again Kagami and Kise returned. He wouldn't even look at me damn this was going to be harder than I thought.

The doorbell rang again I had a thought that this was going to be Midorima or Atsushi thinking Akashi would totally refuse to come to Kise's but to my surprise the people who walked in was Akashi and Atsushi that was a surprise and now I knew this night was doomed because Akashi would put everyone down to make himself look good.

He strode over to sit by Kise with Atsushi close behind him. I just waited for the snide remarks "So Kise I see you're still living in this dump of a house and I suppose you're still doing that stupid job as a model."

Kise looked cressfallen at this remark he loved that job anyone who saw him talk about it would know that and Akashi should most definitely know that. "Oi Akashi stop putting everyone down no matter what you think of his job he enjoys it and that's all the bloody matters!"

Kise's POV

I was utterly shocked no one had stood up for me against Akashicchi never ever and to hear Aominecchi defend me I smiled softly at this. Akashicchi glared at him and was about to stand which made me panic instinctively I stood in his way even though Aominecchi could look after himself better than I can myself. This made Akashicchi even angrier. He moved to stand but Atsushicchi wrapped his arms around his waist whispering soothing words making him sit back down again.

I sighed softly in relief I really didn't want to get into a fight with Akashicchi…ever… a shiver ran down my back at the thought. I was about to go sit back into my seat beside Akashicchi when tanned arms wrapped themselves around my waist pulling me down.

I looked at Aominecchi who was now resting his head on my shoulder glaring daggers at Akashicchi like he almost always has done. Just as we settled in the one seat the doorbell rang once again now this had to be Midorimacchi I was about to get up when Kurokocchi got up instead heading to the door. I pouted a little this was so awkward me sitting on his lap.

Midorimacchi and Takao walked in holding hands I giggled at this Midorimacchi was such a tsundere that he didn't normally like showing affection out in public or with his friends. We all ended up enjoying ourselves even Akashicchi.

By the time they left I was exhausted but Aominecchi had remained behind he claimed he wanted to 'help me clean up' I wasn't really going to send him away. By the time we had cleaned up I was sprawled out on the couch.

Aominecchi walked up to me sighing a little as he wiped some sweat off his forehead. "I really enjoyed myself tonight Kise I'm glad I came." I blushed lightly looking away from him for a sec before sitting up and petting the seat next to me. He happily sat down beside me.

"I enjoyed it too…I'm happy you came as well…" I said rather shyly in a low voice kinda hoping he didn't actually hear it.

Aominecchi looked at me lifting my head to look at him in the eyes. "Kise…you've always liked me haven't you and I never acknowledged it…I'm sorry Kise I honestly didn't know what to do with myself because I felt the same way…"

My mind was now whirling I stared at him blankly for a while before it hit me that he felt the same and in that moment and pushed my lips over his. He groaned a little before kissing me back holding me close to him.

We got into a hot make-out session his hands moved over my ass before sliding up my shirt. I gasped as I pushed him down on the couch. He looked up at me questioningly. I blushed a little burying my face in his neck before whispering "If you don't want to go any further I understand but stop now because I've been waiting for ages for this if we go any further I won't be able to stop myself…"

Aominecchi kissed my neck softly "Kise I wouldn't stop you it's my fault that you had to wait so damn long." I smiled a little and nipped at his neck softly making him gasp.

Within seconds we were stripped of our clothes, Aominecchi eyed me hungrily I blushed like mad as I started to rub my erection against his making us both moan. He leant up to kiss me deeply "god Kise I want you now…" I blushed even more at his.

"I want you too…" I replied shyly. I moved to nip and suck at his chest making moan more as I left little pink marks over his flawless body as I continue to rub our erections together.

"Lube?" he inquired as he looked at me hungrily.

I shook my head violently "d-don't need it…" I assured him. He looked at me sceptically for a second but then nodded trusting me. I straddled his waist letting his cock rub teasingly against my entrance making the pair of us moan softly. I grabbed his cock steadying it as I started to lower myself down onto it.

I moaned out of pain and pleasure god he was so damn fucking big his cock had to be about nine inches when hard compared to my seven inches and my god was it thick! Once he was fully sheathed inside me I stilled for a few minutes to allow my body time to adjust.

Aomine's POV

I actually couldn't believe that my cock was buried deep inside this blonde goddess. The times I fantasied about it wanking to his image imagining how damn good it would feel to be inside his tight heat. I can tell you now that what I was feeling now was a damn site better than what I thought it would be. I was in heaven right about now.

Kise panted on top of me as he let himself adjust to my size. God he was so sexy and now he was mine and I was never going to let go of this gorgeous blonde that could defuse my bad temper in an instant.

He rested his hands on my chest as mine rested on his hips. He smiled down at me as he lifted his hips before lowering himself again. He did this slowly at first gradually getting faster the more he got used to it, it didn't take long for him to start moaning. He moved faster and harder so I decided to thrusts my hips up to meet his thrusts he almost screamed at the sensation "O-oh god…Aomine..!" he screamed out as I hit that sweet spot deep inside him.

I grunted as I moved a hand to pump his aching arousal making him moan uncontrollably. We were now a moaning mess as we fucked. I was so happy that this gorgeous blonde was now mine and mine alone.

God I was already close to cumming no one had ever made me want to come this soon before only my amazing Kise. I smiled up at him as we continued to moan as I pumped his arousal I thumbed the slit this made him cum all over my hand and chest.

His walls tightened around my cock making me moan as it tipped me over the edge after a couple more hard thrusts I came deep inside him, his ass milking me of my cum. He collapsed onto my chest panting. I pecked his forehead panting myself as I held him close to me. "Kise…you're mine now…I'm never letting you go…" I panted out.

He smiled and pecked my lips "I didn't plan on going anywhere…and the same goes to you…you're mine now there's…no escape now…" I chuckled as he fell asleep.

"I'm forever yours Kise," I whispered softly into his ear before I feel asleep with my arm wrapped securely around his waist.

The End


End file.
